How can you see into my eyes?
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl from La Push's neighboring reservation, her sister, and three brothers that turn into GIANT BEARS move to La Push, only to find that legends don't only come true on their side of Washington. Paul X OC


"How are you not freaking out right now?" Ella asked, sounding astounded. I rolled my emerald eyes at her.

"Seriously Ella? Our brothers turn into freaking bears, how can anything freak me out anymore?" I asked, tilting my head towards the three, abnormally GIANT guys loading boxes into a moving van.

"This isn't about us being 'Knowers' Luna! This is about us moving to the other side of the freaking world!" Ella shouted at me, her belly button length, blond hair bouncing just like mine.

I sighed. Why did Ella have to pull out the whole, 'knowers' thing? It was the word we made up for the people who knew about my brothers being…eh, how do I put this? Giants who turn into elephant sized bears and kill the Nixes that are running around our reservation? That sounds about right.

"La Push is hardly on the other side of the world." The youngest of my three brothers, and my personal favorite, said, coming up and throwing his giant arm over my shoulder. Which was pretty hard due to the fact that he's almost 6'8 and I'm only 5'3.

"It's still insanely far." Ella murmured. I smiled at her. Ella was the youngest at fifteen, me being only a year older. Luke was a year and a half older then me, yet he looked like he was twenty.

Matt and Quin were my other brothers, both of them so freaky and protective about my safety, which was why I barely ever hung out with them.

We were all…blessed? With dark blond hair and green eyes. It got kind off annoying, you know, once people got me and Ella mixed up. But Ella was beautiful, like all people who have mythical families are. Except me. I was…well, I wasn't as perfect as Ella. Despite what Luke may say about us being like twins. I didn't think so.

"We're ready when you are." Quin yelled over to us. I jumped out of my thoughts and into the front seat of my very large, tall, hummer. My brothers helped me build it during the summer. And when I say they helped me, what I mean is I handed them the tools.

It still looked like it was brand new though. Not that I couldn't have gotten a brand new one. Matt just insisted that the people at the dealership might have devised an evil plan against me to put a bomb in the car or something. Hence the him sitting in the garage for two months straight building the car out of pieces.

"Calm down Ella." Matt commented as he started up the car. I felt safer with him driving. Ella mumbled something as her foot tapped anxiously against the car floor, making her white, jean mini skirt look like it was about to fall off.

I smiled at her in encouragement, telling her it was alright. She gave me a look that said, 'you should be scared about this too' before pulling up her blue tank top to actually cover her self for once.

I smirked at Luke as I turned around and saw him turning on his I-pod. He saw my glance and handed me one of the buds. I smiled gleefully, sticking it in my ear and ruffling Luke's shaggy hair. He chuckled at me before turning to look out the window.

How come this three hour long ride seemed like it was a hell of a lot longer? I mean, we were only driving a couple miles to our neighboring reservation. Sure, we would stick out like soar thumbs, due to our slightly lighter, olive skin tone, but still, we would fit in…some what.

And was I wrong or what? It was like people KNEW we were outsiders. Like we were different. They were watching us like we were freaking MICE.

"Nervous YET, Luna?" Ella taunted slightly in my ear as she rolled up her window to avoid the more curious glances at her. I mean, sure our brothers looked like freaking Hagrid from Harry Potter. You know, a giant…or half giant. But STILL. It was rude to stare. But try telling the people of La Shove that.

"Where did mom and dad say this friggin' place was?" Quin asked, quirking a brow at Matt who was trying to look at the make shift-map and drive at the same time.

"Make a right." I commanded, taking the map from him and reading the directions.

"Mkay." He made the turn and continued going straight. It went on like this for a bit until we were nearly to the beach.

"I don't think this is the way to the house." Quin said, squinting at the map.

"I know, I'm giving him directions to the beach." I said, as if it was obvious.

"Luna!" Matt yelled, making Luke laugh from beside me.

"Fine, fine. Make three lefts here, a u turn, and then the second right. Then we…should be there." I said, reading off the RIGHT directions this time.

These guys were just boring.


End file.
